Coming Back Home
by Fufonet
Summary: Esposito and Ryan met during their service in the Special Forces and became a couple. Now they need to deal with Ryan's return after being deployed. This is my first attempt at Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction ever. English isn't my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes. Hope you will enjoy it.**

**Background:** Ryan and Esposito met during their service in the Special Forces. They became a couple. Esposito moved on to the NYPD, while Ryan stayed in the Special Forces. They live together and Ryan knows everyone in the precinct pretty well. This story starts when Ryan comes back after being deployed for about a year.

**None of the characters of Castle are mine. **

The elevator ride was the slowest ever, he thought to himself. Why can't this thing move faster?

It's been over a year since he last saw them, they were his family. He couldn't shake the excitement and nervousness feelings in his gut. He couldn't believe he's here again. There were times when he was sure he would never step into this building again, never see their faces again.

The uniforms felt small, he couldn't wait to take them off. He wished he had time to get home, take a shower, change, eat and sleep… but he couldn't do anything else before seeing his family again. The crutches pulled on his shirt, his leg hurt from putting too much pressure on it for too long and he was tired, so tired.

He needed to see them, hear them and feel them. He needed to reassure himself that this was real. He was really home, he was back.

There were things that needed to be said. He needed to see Javi. He needed to hug him, feel him close, hear his voice in his ear and tell him he loved him.

It's not like they hadn't talked, but this was different. He needed to feel the heat of his body, seeing his smile in person, being able to touch, to feel, just to be near each other again.

Finally the elevator doors opened and the noises of the 12th precinct homicide floor invaded his thoughts. He took a deep sigh and a smile crept into his face. He was home.

He started moving, using the crutches to support his weight and to avoid putting pressure on his left leg. He came around the corner and their desks area came into his view.

"Kevin?" Becket's voice never sounded better. He turned to see her standing with Castle in the entrance to the break room, each holding a cup of coffee.

"Hey" he answered in a low voice a shy grin plastered on his face. He couldn't stop smiling even if his life were depending on it.

Becket put her cup of coffee on the nearest table she found and went to hug him. He used his right hand to hug her back, trying not to lose his balance. "We missed you so much" she whispered in his ear and that felt so good.

He chuckled "I missed you guys too". She pulled away, but kept her hold on his shoulders. He grabbed back his right crutch.

"What happened?" she asked looking at his left leg, hanging in the air.

"Oh" Kevin started, looking down at his left leg too "Just some shrapnel… there was an ambush… I'm OK" he finished slowly. It was obvious he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Well, we're glad you're back" Castle's voice sounded from his right side. He turned his head towards him and smiled.

"Thank you" Kevin answered him. Castle clapped him on his right shoulder.

Both Becket and Castle noticed him looking around. "He went down to see Lanie about our current case" Becket told him in her soft voice "He'll probably be back soon".

All Kevin could do was nodding his head. "Does he know you're back?" Castle asked "Cause he didn't say anything".

"No" he answered him, as Castle helped him lower himself in to the chair next to Becket's desk "There was no time. Everything was so hectic and I didn't want to miss the last flight out".

Both Becket and Castle nodded at that. The group was silent for a couple of minutes, just trying to take in the fact that they are going to be whole again, their family is safe and back together. Becket couldn't stop looking at Kevin, a smile plastered on her face. He looked tanned, a bit older maybe or maybe mature was a better word for it, she thought to herself. He looked tired, but happy, content. She could relate to that feeling.

Castle was standing smiling down at Kevin. He really missed him. He kept wondering about what he went through over there. Kevin always looked so young and innocent, how could someone like that face so much violence and horror and stay like that for so long? He learned a long time ago to not underestimate the Irish man. He knew he could definitely take care of himself, but he couldn't help the feeling of wanting to shield him from the world.

"Kev?" it was spoken so quietly and soft, Kevin wasn't even sure anything was actually being said. Kevin stood up slowly, using the desk to keep his balance, Castle grabbed his left elbow, while Becket handed him his crutches. Javier took a few very slow long steps towards the threesome, but kept his gaze on Kevin. Kevin couldn't move his gaze anywhere else, he wasn't even sure if there were still people around them. He tried to calm his breathing as Javier neared him. Without another word, the two embraced each other.

And that was all Kevin really needed, to feel those strong arms around him, to smell this unique smell that could only belong to one person, to feel his heartbeat next to his. He buried his face in the space between Javier's neck and shoulder. He took a deep breath and for the first time in a little over a year felt completely safe.

Javier managed to gather his thoughts together and pulled away "what are you doing here? When did you get back?" Kevin didn't have time to respond once Javier noticed the crutches "What the hell happened?" Kevin looked away

Javier helped him to sit back down in the chair next to Becket's desk and he took another chair and set himself directly in front of Kevin and kept his left hand on Kevin's right knee. Castle and Becket excused themselves and moved back quietly to the break room.

"I'm OK Javi" Kevin started, but got interrupted by his partner. "You're clearly not OK Kevin".

He looked at his younger partner long and hard, waiting to hear the truth. Kevin held his gaze for about a minute, until he couldn't take it any longer and averted his gaze to the floor "Can we not talk about it here?" he looked back up into those brown eyes he missed so much. "I promise we'll talk about whatever you want, just not here" he took a deep breath "not right now" he finished in a quiet voice, this time not looking anywhere else but at Javi's eyes.

Javi nodded his head in agreement, knowing full well what it feels like to come back, to feel overwhelmed with the life that didn't stop while you were gone. He patted Kevin on the knee.

Becket and Castle came back out and walked towards the other two. "Espo, take the rest of the day off. Castle and I can handle the case by ourselves for now" Becket suggested.

Javi looked at her skeptically "you really think Gates will allow me to take the rest of the day off?"

"I'm not heartless detective Esposito" Gates voice came from the entrance of her office "I can understand that you two need some alone time" she gave him a stern look "It's good to see you're back Mister Ryan" she shifted her stern look from Javier to Kevin and softened it a bit.

"I'm sorry sir" Javi answered lowering his head in shame.

"Come on bro" Said Kevin "I can really use a shower, some nice dinner and a comfortable bed".

"Oh, I'll show you how comfortable our bed is" Javi winked at him and received "ewww" and "awww" from the family around them.

Javi grabbed his coat and things from his desk, while Kevin took his time with the crutches. They stood in silence in front of the elevator. They sneaked a look at each other, and a smile spread on both their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first Fanfiction ever. English isn't my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes. Hope you will enjoy it.**

**Background:** Ryan and Esposito met during their service in the Special Forces. They became a couple. Esposito moved on to the NYPD, while Ryan stayed in the Special Forces. They live together and Ryan knows everyone in the precinct pretty well. This story starts when Ryan comes back after being deployed for about a year.

**None of the characters of Castle are mine.**

* * *

The ride back home was spent in a comfortable silence. Javier drove through the streets of the city towards their apartment. Trying to drive fast so they could get there as soon as possible but at the same time trying not to break any speeding laws. They just couldn't get there fast enough. He kept thinking about how quiet Kevin was, about how he can't wait to get to that bed of theirs with him, about how much he missed him and loved him. He worried about how this situation will affect Kevin and their relationship. 'I really should stop overthinking everything' he thought to himself, as he sneaked a look towards his partner when he stopped at a red light.

Kevin kept his gaze on the passenger's window, taking his surroundings in. He missed the city. He missed the smells, the colors, the millions of people wondering around minding their own business. He missed Javi. He just wanted to get to their place, wanted to hug him again, feel him close and never let go.

After Javi parked the car and the elevator took them to their floor, Kevin found himself inside their apartment. He stood close to the door, with his back to it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. He felt Javi's hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes. Javier was looking intently at him. Kevin felt like he couldn't breathe anymore, Javi's hand sending shivers down his spine, his eyes seeing right through him. Javier could always read him like an open book.

Javier's hand moved to caress his cheek and Kevin couldn't take it anymore. He moved his head half way towards Javi and didn't need to wait at all till Javi's head moved towards him to seal their lips together. The kiss was slow and full of emotions. Words weren't necessary. The kiss stopped too soon for the both of them. They pressed their foreheads together, trying to get their breath under control. Kevin's eyes were still closed, when he felt Javier tugging on his shirt.

They moved in silence to the bedroom, Javier helping Kevin to sit down and moved the crutches to the side. Kevin didn't realize how tired he was until then, but didn't want to go to sleep yet. He needed Javi, needed to feel him close, to show him how much he missed him, how much he needs him. Javi sat next to him at the front of the bed. He took both of their shoes off. Kevin followed his movements with his eyes, never moving them from Javier.

They didn't stop touching each other, while slowly taking their clothes off. They kept their eyes trained on each other, needing the confirmation that they were really together again after such a long time. They moved to the head of the bed, Kevin lying on his back only in his boxers, while javi lay on his side, holding his head in his left hand, which rested on its elbow on the bed. They looked at each other, not saying a word, breathing hard. It didn't take them long to continue their reunion.

It took Kevin about a minute to realize where he was and that caused him almost to panic. It was not the surroundings he was used to for the past year. He started to breath heavy, tried to listen to the sounds around him, tried to calm himself that it was OK, he was capable of taking care of himself. Everything just felt different. The bed felt different, there was no sunlight coming through, the smell was nice, he noted to himself, relaxing him a bit. There was a strong arm holding him from behind. He caressed it with his own hand, the night before came rushing back and he took a big sigh, relaxing completely. He felt movements and smiled to himself.

"Good morning" Javier whispered, his voice still hoarse from sleep. Those were the first words spoken since they left the precinct yesterday afternoon. The sun was just starting to rise and Javier couldn't believe they slept for so long. It's been a while since both of them had a long full night sleep.

Kevin turned to lie on his back, having trouble lying on his left side, and turned his head towards his partner. He smiled at him and answered quietly "Good morning".

They lay like this for a few minutes. "I could really use coffee right now" Kevin said with a small smile.

"You're going to milk this injury aren't you?" Javier said while raising his eyebrows at Kevin. Kevin's smile only got bigger.

Ten minutes later both detectives sat on the couch in the living room, after going through their morning routine, each with a cup of coffee in their hands.

"So" Javier started, looking down at his coffee cup "what happened?"

He didn't need to elaborate, Kevin immediately understood what he was asking. He stretched out his left leg, grimacing at the movement.

"We went out on an assignment" Kevin started slowly, not lifting his eyes from the carpet, knowing full well that Javi's gaze bore holes in his head. "On our way back" he took a deep breath "there was an ambush". Kevin scratch at his forehead with his left hand "there was an explosion… there was so much noise and blood, I barely had the time to fully realize what was happening. The jeep in front of us went flying in the air" Kevin put down his coffee on the table and leant back in the couch, playing with the fabric of his shirt. Javier turned to sit sideways on the couch so he could face his partner better.

"I shouted to everyone to get out of the jeep and run towards the ditch on the side of the road we were on… but before anyone could react there was another explosion right behind us. The back of our jeep went up and I found myself lying face down next to it".

Javier gasped at that, trying hard not to imagine Kevin lying bloody and dead without him there to help him.

"I think I blacked out for a couple of minutes, because suddenly my leg hurt like a bitch. I tried to look around to see where my men were and could barely see anything through all the smoke" Kevin started to breath heavily, his hands were shaking, he tried to remind himself that he was safe, he was home, it was all over, but he couldn't seem to shake the thoughts out of his head.

Javi sensed his discomfort "You don't have to continue bro. It's OK"

Kevin shook his head "I need to get it out… It's been eating me alive".

Javier moved closer to him and rested his right hand on Kevin's neck, trying to give him some comfort and a sense of safety.

Kevin took a deep breath and continued "I tried to crawl around and found one of my guys lying on his back. I managed to grab him and pull him with me to the ditch on the side of the road. I could barely think straight with all the noise and smoke. I didn't even know if someone else was still alive" Kevin whispered that last part. He lifted his head and looked Javier straight in the eyes. Javier could see the pain, the guilt and the sadness filling his partner's eyes and soul. He wished there was something he could do to make it easier on his younger partner. He moved closer, his right knee touching Kevin's left hip.

Kevin was trying hard not to let the tears drop, but his eyes were starting to water. "I managed to crawl back out and get another two guys back to the ditch when I heard noise above us. Someone called for backup" Kevin averted his eyes from Javi's gaze as he felt the first tear dropping from his eyes down his cheek. "All I could do was lie there and wait for it all to be over" He finished quietly.

Javier moved even closer, pushing Kevin towards him and embraced him with a tight hug. Kevin buried his head in Javi's chest, letting everything he was holding in go. Javier could feel his shirt get wet, could feel the tremble of his partner's body. Kevin gripped Javier's shirt the hardest he could, never wanting to let go, willing him to take away all the pain and guilt.

Once the trembling stopped, Kevin lifted his head and used his right hand to wipe the tears away. "Sorry" he whispered, avoiding Javier's gaze.

"It's OK" was the quiet answer he got in return from his older partner. "Are you hungry? Cause I can use some breakfast" He looked at Kevin.

Kevin nodded his head and smiled slightly "Food would actually be pretty nice".

Javier got up and handed Kevin his crutches before moving to the kitchen. Kevin took the crutches and followed his partner. Javier wanted to know more. How were they rescued, what happened after they were rescued, how many men died… but the thing that bothered him the most was Kevin's injury.

"Kev" he started trying to get his younger partner attention.

Kevin, who was leaning against the counter, looked up at him.

"What about your leg? How serious is it?" Javier asked.

Kevin shrugged his shoulder "Don't really know… All they could do over there is take out as much of the shrapnel as they could and gave me the crutches with the instruction to avoid putting pressure on the leg and some pain meds" He pushed himself from the counter "I've got an appointment to see a doctor tomorrow at noon" he looked at Javi "You think you'll be able to come with me?"

Javi nodded right away "Sure bro".

A couple of hours later they were sitting on the couch, playing Madden, when Javier's cell phone buzzed, receiving a text massage. Kevin paused the game when Javier reached for his phone on the table in front of them.

"Castle wants to know if we want to come over for dinner tonight" Javier turned to Kevin.

"Sure" Kevin answered and Javier texted Castle back.

The day passed between the living room couch playing Madden and watching sport and between the bed, reuniting and reconnecting after so long of being apart.

* * *

At exactly 7 pm, Javier and Kevin were standing outside Castle's place. Javier knocked and when the door opened they found Alexis standing on the other side.

"Kevin" she cried and launched herself, while still being careful to not push him of his crutches, at him. Kevin laughed softly and used his right hand to hug her back.

When they pulled apart Alexis looked him up and down, as if to make sure he's really there and OK other than his left leg "I'm so glad you're back".

He smiled back "Me too".

She ushered them inside were he saw Becket standing next to a pissed looking Lanie.

"Kevin Ryan! How dare you come back and not stop by to say Hi?!" she scolded at him.

Luckily for Kevin he knew it was said with a lot of love and caring and not real anger. She walked over to him and hugged him close "So happy you're back" she whispered in his ear, not letting go "Javi was ready to hop on the next flight to have a word with your commanding officer" She pulled back slowly still smiling.

Kevin returned his right hand to his right crutch smiling back "Then I'm glad I came back when I did".

They step away from each other and everyone moved to sit around the table. Castle sat on one end, Kate sitting on his left side and next to her Lanie. Kevin was sitting across from Kate with Javi on his right side and Alexis on the other end of the table from Castle.

Castle raised his glass and everyone followed suit "Kevin, we are all happy to have you back" he tilted his glass in Kevin's direction "And we are all lucky to have this wonderful little family of ours together tonight" everyone smiled at him and clicked their glasses together, before drinking.

"Now let's eat, cause I'm starving" Javier said.

"You pig" Lanie gave him her famous look.

Javier just ignored her and started to put food on his plate.

The dinner (made by Castle) was delicious and the conversation topics ranged from sports to work to their plans for the weekend.

"Oh Kev" Javier turned to look at his younger partner, making him stop his fork right before taking a bite "My mom wants us to come over tomorrow".

"Of course" Kevin smiled at him and said before bringing the fork back to his mouth "I would love to see her, it's been way too long. I didn't get to see her before I left".

"I know" Javier said and looked down with a grimace "She's still mad at me for that".

Kevin patted his shoulder and smiled "I'll talk to her".

Castle looked at the two sitting to his right and smiled. Though he couldn't understand why Kevin will go see Javier's family before seeing his own, after such a long time of being away. He didn't want to ruin the good mood that was present during dinner, so he made a note to himself to ask Becket about it later.

A couple of hours later, everyone (minus Alexis) were sitting in Castle's living room, when Kevin yawned. Javier looked at him and rested his left hand on Kevin's right thigh and asked him quietly "You want to go home?"

Kevin rested his tired head on Javi's left shoulder and shook his head "No, I'm comfortable".

Becket caught Javier's eye and smiled at him, tilting her head towards Kevin, who in the meantime closed his eyes.

"Don't you guys want to go home?" She asked softly from across the room, where she sat with Castle on the armchair.

"No" Kevin answered, before Javier got a chance to say anything. Kevin smiled feeling Javier looking at him "You don't want to go either" he said without opening his eyes.

Javier kissed the top of his head and hugged him closer "No, I don't" he said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first Fanfiction ever. English isn't my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes. Hope you will enjoy it.**

**I don't know how Esposito's mother is called, so I just gave her a name...**

**None of the characters of Castle are mine. **

* * *

They were sitting outside Doctor Weiss's 's right leg kept bouncing, Javier put his left hand on his knee "Bro, It'll be Ok" He looked at Kevin "I don't understand why you are so nervous. He's just gonna check your leg and tell you what you need to do to get rid of those crutches".

Kevin stopped bouncing his leg and looked Javier in the eyes "Yeah" He nodded "You're probably right".

Both of them turned to the office door when they heard Kevin's name being called. Javier got up first and helped Kevin with the crutches. They went in and sat down in front of the doctor.

"First of all I want to welcome you back son" The graying Doctor started. He looked about 60 years old, taller than both Kevin and Javier and wore glasses when he read from Kevin's file.

"Thank you" Kevin answered and averted his gaze from the doctor to his hands, which were resting on his thighs.

"From your file I understand that the shrapnel that were embedded in your lower left leg were moved right after you were brought back to your base" He looked up from the file to look at Kevin.

Kevin only response was nodding his head yes.

"Are you still in pain? I can see you are using crutches to avoid putting pressure on your leg" The doctor pointed towards Kevin's left leg.

"It doesn't hurt as long as I don't stand on it or my leg doesn't touch anything" Kevin answered looking at the Doctor.

"Do you feel any burning sensation, numbness, tingling in your ankle or foot?"

Kevin looked at Javier and then at the Doctor and answered in a small voice "Yes"

"Do you feel weakness?" the Doctor continued with his questions "I mean in your leg, not in general" he clarified, after seeing the confused look on Kevin's face.

"What I'm thinking is that your Tibial Nerve has been affected. I would like to run some tests just to make sure" Doctor Weiss said while writing down some notes.

"Which is?" This time it was Javier who spoke.

Doctor Weiss looked at them both before answering "The Tibial Nerve is what allows us the movement and the sensation in our foot and calf muscles".

The Doctor looked at Kevin again "Kevin, can you come sit on the bed please" The Doctor pointed to the bed which was pushed against the wall.

Kevin stood up slowly and tried to avoid putting pressure on his left leg, by supporting himself using the Doctor's table. He sat himself on the bed, with his legs dangling off it. Doctor Weiss stood next to him "Can you curl your toes for me?"

Kevin looked at the doctor quizzically and when he tried and failed, shook his head and said quietly "No".

"Can you twist your ankle inward?"

This time Kevin didn't look at the Doctor, but tried to do what he was asked straight away and again followed his attempted movements with a shake of his head and a quiet "No".

"OK" nodded the Doctor "I'm going to ask my nurse to draw some blood and I will recommend on doing an MRI and EMG, which is a recording of electrical activity in muscles, but I am pretty sure that your Tibial Nerve is dysfunctional"

"What does that mean?" Javier asked. He was sitting quietly trying to read Kevin's expressions during the Doctor examinations.

"Well, in some cases, there is no treatment needed and the nerve heals by itself. In other cases there may be a need for surgery, pain medications, physical therapy… but I would wait to see what we will learn from the blood tests, the MRI and EMG".

Kevin and Javier both nodded. Kevin made his way back to his chair, slowly and carefully. Javier offered his hand to help him sit back down. Doctor Weiss handed Kevin a prescription for pain meds and asked him to come back in a couple of days to have his blood test, MRI and EMG.

"Thank you Doctor" said Kevin, while getting up and taking his crutches from Javier.

Doctor Weiss shook both of their hands and smiled at them "I wouldn't start worry before we will get the full picture Kevin, just try to enjoy your time with your friends and family".

Kevin smiled back at the Doctor, even if his smile didn't fully reach his eyes, it was a genuine smile.

They made their way back to Javier's car quietly. Each of them lost in their thoughts. Once settled inside, Javier started to head out of the parking lot and in to the city busy streets. "I'll drop you off at home and I need to head to the 12th for a few hours, OK?" he glanced at Kevin. Kevin nodded his head yes, not looking away from the window.

Javier continued "I'll come pick you up later so we can go have dinner with my mom".

"Sure" Kevin answered, this time looking back at Javier "I really missed her".

Javier smiled, feeling happy and warm inside, knowing full well how much his mother meant for his partner and vice versa "She missed you too". He put his right hand on Kevin's left thigh.

When they reached their apartment building, Javier put the car in park and turned to look straight at Kevin "Kev" he said softly, making Kevin turn in his seat too "I'm here, no matter what" Javier squeezed Kevin's left hand, which found its way to his when his younger partner turned to face him "and whatever those tests will say, we will get through it together" Javier's voice was soft, but firm. Kevin looked down at their joined hands, squeezed back and lifted his head to look at Javier.

"I know" he smiled at him, this time, his smile was full and lit up his blue eyes.

Javier leaned forward and kissed him slowly, trying to convey everything that he was feeling, everything that he was thinking, and everything that he thought Kevin needed to know.

When he drew back he rested his forehead on Kevin's forehead. They both took a deep breath and pulled apart. Kevin undid his seat buckle and opened his door. He was using the car to get his balance while getting his crutches from the back seats. Once he was stable with them, he started moving towards the entrance of the building. Javier waited to see him go inside and only then drove away.

* * *

Javier's Mom was a small woman. Though neither of them was tall, she was much shorter than both of them. Clara Esposito opened the door, a big smile on her face and her eyes landing straight on Kevin.

"Kevin, mi hijo" she hugged him tight and Kevin released a deep breath, it was so comforting and comfortable being held by this woman.

After giving her biological son a loving hug too, she ushered both men into her home and straight to the kitchen. The dining table was filled with deliciously looking dishes, way too much for only three people, even if two of them were Javier and Kevin.

The two partners sat next to each other, while Clara took out of the refrigerator cold drinks and put them on the table before sitting down in front of them. Javier didn't waste time and started filling his plate with food. Kevin just looked at him.

"Eat" Clara said softly, handing him a plate. Kevin obediently took the plate from her and started putting food on it. Javier was already eating.

"Have you talked to your family?" Clara asked, once Kevin started eating.

He didn't lift his head, answering quietly, once he swallowed the food that was in his mouth "I talked to my sisters. They'll probably come over this the weekend".

"And your father?" she continued.

This time there was no verbal answer, just a shake of the head. Javier put his fork down and used his hand to squeeze Kevin's shoulder.

"He would probably be happy to hear you are back"

Kevin put his fork down too and leaned back in his chair, looking softly at her "I doubt that".

"He's your father querido" Clara leaned forward, grabbing Kevin's left hand that rested on the table.

"Mom" Javier said "Can we just eat please" He gave her a pointed look.

"I'm only saying that because I love you like my own Kevin", she said, not moving her hand or averting her gaze from him.

Kevin held her gaze "I know" he said quietly "I just…" He lowered his gaze "I don't even know what to say to him"

"I'm home" she said with a small smile.

Kevin lifted his gaze and smiled back at her "somehow you always know just what to say".

Javier chuckled and both men went back to eat their food. Once they were done eating the trio moved to sit in the living room, each holding a cup of coffee. Javier and Kevin sat next to each other on the couch, while Clara sat on the armchair, vertical to the couch.

"So, Kevin carino, what are your plans now that your home?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders "I'm not really sure… need to see first what's up with my leg".

"Are you in pain?" Clara asked.

"Sometimes" Kevin answered simply. Javier moved his right hand and put it on Kevin's shoulders, being mindful of both of their coffee cups and squeezed Kevin's right shoulder.

"Well, I can tell you that Javier missed you very much" she said softly, looking between her son and his partner. The two men looked at each other and Kevin said not moving his blue shining eyes from Javier brown loving ones "I've missed him too".

There was a moment of comfortable silence, when Clara kept her eyes on the couple in front of her, while they seemed to not notice anything other than the other person.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first Fanfiction ever. English isn't my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes. Hope you will enjoy it.**

Like Esposito's mom, I have no idea what are Ryan's sisters names, so I gave them ones myself….

**None of the characters of Castle are mine. **

* * *

On Friday morning, Kevin and Javier returned to Doctor Weiss's office, after Kevin had his MRI and blood test the previous day.

"Well" Doctor Weiss started, after sitting behind his desk and opening Kevin's file "It seems like it's not going to pass by itself, so I think we should start with physiotherapy" He looked at Kevin, Kevin only reply was a nod of the head.

"How are those pain medications?" Doctor Weiss asked.

"Helping" was Kevin short answer.

"OK, so I'll give you another prescription, since the physiotherapy might enhance the pain a bit". The doctor proceeded with writing the prescription. In addition to the prescription of the pain medications, Doctor Weiss also scheduled Kevin's first physiotherapy session for Monday morning.

After leaving the Doctor's office, Javier dropped Kevin off at their apartment and he went to the prescient.

Castle was sitting in his chair next to Becket's desk, drinking his coffee, while Becket was filling out some paperwork.

"So I was thinking" Castle started. Becket raised her eyebrows and gave him a skeptical look "about Ryan" he said, giving her a pointed look. That made Becket turn to him fully.

"What about Ryan?" She asked.

"How come he went to see Espo's mom, before even seeing his own family?"

"Well, first of all, Espo's mom lives in the city and Ryan's family doesn't" Becket answered quietly so only Castle could hear her answer.

"And second?" He asked, looking expectantly at Becket.

"Espo said something about Ryan's sisters coming this weekend" she said.

"What about his parents?" Castle continued his inquiry.

"His mother died when he was young and his father…" She drifted off.

Castle gave her a shocked and curious look "What about his father?"

"Look Castle, all I know is that he doesn't talk much about his family and according to Espo Ryan and his father has never really seen eye to eye. I'm not sure about what, but I don't think they really have any kind of a relationship".

"That's so weird, I always assumed that he came from this perfect little family" Castle seemed to get lost in his thoughts for a minute and then continued "But when I think about it, you're right, he barely does talk about his family, and on those rare occasions he usually just talk about his sisters" Castle said leaning back in his chair.

Becket looked at him for another minute and turned back to her paperwork. After a couple of minutes spent in silence, the elevator ding and Esposito came out of it walking towards them.

"Yo" Esposito said to them with a nod of his head.

Both Becket and Castle looked up "Hey Espo" "Morning Esposito" they both said.

"How was the Doctor appointment?" Becket asked.

Esposito shrugged "OK. He wants Kevin to do some physiotherapy".

"Where is Ryan?" Castle said looking behind Esposito.

"Home. The pain medication making him a bit tired and his sisters are coming tomorrow, so he wanted to organize the place a little bit".

"That's nice that they are coming" Said Castle and avoided the pointed look from Becket.

"Yeah" Was Esposito's only reply.

Becket picked up a file and handed it to him "I need you to check Mr. Miller's alibi".

"Sure" Esposito said taking the file from her and heading back to his desk.

* * *

At around 6 o'clock in the evening, Javier opened their apartment door to find Kevin lying on the couch, his head leaning to the right, slumbering while on the TV some sitcom was being playing quietly. Kevin frowned and seemed restless, when Javier moved closer he could hear his heavy breathing and mumbling. Javier put his keys and phone on the counter in a hurry and went to sit on Kevin's side. He caressed his right cheek and hair "Kev, bro, wake up". Kevin only made a small sound and tried to move away from the touch "Kevin, it's Javi, your home, your safe, it's just a nightmare" he kept going softly over and over, keeping touching Kevin's cheek, head, chest, trying to convey some comfort and safety. Kevin mumblings suddenly stopped and his eyes opened wide, breathing hard.

"Hey" Javier said quietly resting his right hand on the back of the couch and his left on Kevin's chest "It's OK, it was just a dream".

Kevin looked around him and back to Javier, keeping his eyes locked with him, calming his breathing. Once Javier was certain that Kevin calmed down he smiled down at him and said "I'm going to fix us something to eat OK?"

"Mmmhhm" Was the only reply he got, before Kevin lifted himself up to a sitting position and took the remote control to look for something else to watch.

Javier kissed him on the head and moved to the kitchen.

After about 20 minutes, Javier came back to the living room, showered and dressed in sweatpants and a plain grey T-shirt. He sat on Kevin's left side again and put his right arm on the back of the couch behind Kevin's head. He pushed him gently, so Kevin moved a bit and put his head on Javier's right shoulder.

"Pizza would be here soon" He whispered in Kevin's ear.

"Is this how you 'fix' dinner?" Kevin asked in a whisper, trying to stop himself from chuckling. Javier felt himself filled with joy and relax a bit more, now that Kevin was back to himself making jokes.

"I'm hungry and was in a dire need for a shower, figured you wouldn't mind" Javier started caressing Kevin's right arm.

Kevin tried to move closer to Javier "Believe me, I don't" he said in a teasing smile.

Javier took the remote and changed the channel to a football game. They spent the next 10 minutes in a comfortable silence, watching the game and caressing each other.

The evening was spent mostly in front of the T.V, with Pizza and the football game.

* * *

The sun that came through the window, tickled Kevin's nose. He voiced his displeasure with a grunt and tried to turn to the other side, to face away from the window. But a strong arm held him in place "Stop moving Kev, let me sleep" Came Javi's tired and annoyed voice.

"Sun is in my eyes" Kevin replied and tried to move again.

This time it was Javier turn to grunt in displeasure, while rolling on his back. Kevin took advantage of the fact that he was free and went to get up and go take a shower.

"My sisters would probably be here within a couple of hours, so you better be up when I'm done" Kevin said while half limping half jumping to the shower.

Ten minutes later, Kevin made his way to the kitchen in search for a cup of coffee. Javier handed him one and went back to make them breakfast. Kevin took the closest seat to the kitchen on the dining table. A couple of minutes later Javi joined him. They spent the couple of hours just lounging around the apartment. Javi was grateful for not getting a call from Becket about a body on a Saturday morning.

Around 11:30 am, there was a knock on the door. Javier got up to answer while Kevin got up after him, using the back of the couch as support.

"Javier, it so good to see you" Tess, Kevin's oldest sister hugged him tightly.

"Tess, it's been too long" he hugged her back.

"Where is that brother of mine?" she asked after pulling back from the hug.

Javier took a step back, allowing Tess to see and walk in to the apartment. Behind her was Karen, Kevin's middle sister, who also gave a hug to Javier.

Kevin was leaning against the arm of the couch. He got fully up when he saw Tess and behind her Karen.

"Oh my god Kevin" she said while walking towards him and gave him a strong bone crashing hug.

"Tess" he said softly, taking in her presence around him. They held each other for a couple of minutes until she pulled back and cupped his face with both her palms. She caressed his left cheek "I can't believe you're here" she said in a whisper.

He smiled at her and put his left hand on her right one, which was still on his cheek. They kept their gaze for couple more minutes, until she pulled away and made room for Karen to come and hug Kevin too.

"Oh little brother, I'm so glad you're home" she squeezed him hard.

He chuckled softly and answered to her hair "Me too".

She gave him another squeeze and released him. Javier motioned for them to sit on the couch. Each sister sat on either side of their little brother. Javier brought glasses of water to the coffee table and sat down on the armchair. Both sisters held their little brother hand from her side of him.

"So, what's the verdict about your leg? You said you had an appointment yesterday" Tess didn't waste time and got down to business.

Kevin leaned back "the Doctor gave me more pain killers and I'm going to need physiotherapy for a couple of months and then we'll see".

"And that should fix it?" This time it was Karen.

"Hopefully" he turned to look at her "Sometimes there's a need for surgery, sometimes it never really goes away… But let's hope this isn't the case OK?" He looked between his sisters "I'm here and that's what matters right now.

"You're right" Tess said, squeezing his left hand.

"How about lunch?" Asked Javier.

"Yes, I'm starving" answered Kevin.

"Starving?" Javier gave him a ridiculous look "We just ate a couple of hours ago"

"I didn't eat that much. I just woke up and you know I can't eat a lot in the morning" Kevin said looking directly at him.

"It's amazing how you didn't change a bit when it comes to food" Tess laughed.

"I agree" Karen looked at Tess and laughed too "but I'm hungry too".

They found their way to a little Italian restaurant close by. They settled in a booth at the far corner of the restaurant. The sisters sat on one side, while Javier and Kevin sat on the other. They ordered their food and settled in to a light conversation. Once the food had arrived, everyone but Tess started to eat.

"Kevin" she said softly. Kevin put his fork down and looked up at her. "Have you talked to dad yet?"

Karen and Javier stopped eating and leaned back in their seats.

"No, I didn't" was Kevin short answer. He went back to pick up his fork, but Tess put her hand on his and stopped his movement.

"Kevin, you need to talk to him. He'll be happy to hear you are back" she said softly.

"Yeah right" Kevin's reply was said with a sarcastic and bitter smile and tone.

"He's still your father, Kev, whether you like it or not" Tess didn't back down. He knew this conversation will happen once he'll see his sisters, but it didn't make it any better.

Kevin leaned forward and put both his arms on the table "Yeah? When was the last time he acted like one?" He felt Javier's hand moving in circles on his back, trying to calm him down.

"Look Kev, I know you think he hates you, but he really doesn't. He talks about you, a lot" This time it was Karen who spoke.

Kevin turned his eyes from Tess to her "I don't know what you want me to do" he said in a desperate voice and passed his right hand in his hair.

"Just call him, let him know you're back and we'll see how to go from there" Tess once again took his hand in hers and squeezed.

Kevin nodded, feeling Javier squeezing his shoulder and moving his hand back. They all went back to eating and the conversation once again return to lighter topics.

When they came back home, after dropping Kevin's sisters in a hotel, Javier went to the kitchen to get them something to drink. Kevin went to sit on the couch and took out his cellphone from his pocket. He took a deep breath and dialed.

"Hey Dad, it's me" he said in a soft voice, once his father picked up on the other side.

"Kevin?" he asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes… I'm back" Kevin rested both his elbows on his knees, while Javier came back and put a cold drink in front of him on the coffee table.

"Good" was the distant answer he got.

"Yeah" Kevin said in a small voice.

"Are you OK?" his father asked, not sounding very concern, but not as cold.

"Mostly, yes. I uhm… my left leg is hurt, but I've seen a doctor and it should be fine" Kevin felt Javier's arm resting on his lower back, making circles in an attempt to calm him.

"Good" that short distant voice again "are you going back?" came the inevitable question.

"I don't know yet" Kevin used the hand that didn't hold his phone, to caress his head.

"Did you see your sisters?" and now his voice wasn't just distant, but cold.

"Yes, today I did" Kevin shook his head and lowered his look to the floor. He felt Javier gripping his shoulder.

"They are good sisters to you" came the short cold response.

"Yes dad, they are" Kevin said in a hurt voice.

"As long as you remember that" Again with that cold voice.

"I do dad" Kevin felt like punching something, he wanted to just hang up the phone and throw it on the wall to see it shatters.

"Good" was the short last answer he got, before hearing the dial tone. He left his phone on the coffee table, leaned back in the couch, closed his eyes and sighed. Javier put his right arm around him and pulled him closer, kissing his temple. Kevin turned to him, rested his head on Javier's shoulder, burying it in his neck and held him tightly.

"I'm right here Kev, I'm not going anywhere, It's OK, I'm right here" came Javier soft soothing voice over the pounding of his heart and his heavy breathing.

"Do you want to call Tess?" Javier asked in a soft voice.

Kevin shook his head and whispered "No, never should have listened to her".

"She's just worried about you Kev, she loves you" Javier said softly, kissing Kevin's head.

"It's just" Kevin sighed "She never learns, we never got a long and we never will… ever since mom died…"

"I know bro, I know" was Javier quiet response.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until Kevin raised his head to look at Javier. He leaned closer slowly, closing his eyes in the process. Javier didn't need more than that and leaned the rest of the way towards his partner and sealed their lips together. He pushed Kevin gently, letting the younger man to move his left leg beneath him so that Javier was resting between his legs. Javier lowered himself, closer to Kevin, mindful of his left leg. Kevin's left hand went to the back of Javier's neck, pulling him as closer as he could, while his right hand rested on his lower back. Javier's right hand caressed Kevin's right cheek, while his left hand held his waist firmly. Kevin moved his right hand beneath Javier's shirt, needing to feel his skin, his heat, his love and moaned, when Javier's hand found its way to his belt. The heat in the apartment seemed to rise with every touch, with every breath. The touch became needier, more passionate and rougher.

Kevin needed to make himself feel loved, feel like someone cared, like someone needed him. And Javier was right there to show him exactly that.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first Fanfiction ever. English isn't my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes. Hope you will enjoy it.**

**This story actually started from one of the scenes in this chapter. I don't have new ideas for this story, so I decided to finish it, but I already have a new one in progress and will post it as soon as it will be ready **

**None of the characters of Castle are mine. **

**This is the last Chapter…**

* * *

Two months later….

Kevin found himself sitting again in Doctor Weiss's office, with Javier by his side. X-rays and files were scattered on the doctor's desk "What I can do to help you a bit more, is to give you a brace for your lower leg, which would hold your ankle and foot in place and would relieve some of the pain and pressure that being put on it". The doctor said and handed Kevin a brochure of different lower leg braces.

"So that's it?" Kevin asked in a shocked quiet voice "This is as much as my leg would heal? Forever?" he didn't pick up the brochure.

"I'm afraid so" the doctor answered softly. Javier reached out and took Kevin's left hand in his right one. "It seems that the physiotherapy helped as much as it can and surgery won't make much of a difference. So, yes, you're going to have to use crutches and my recommendation would be to use a brace to. Mostly to ease the pain and make sure that your situation doesn't turn worse" He looked at Kevin softly. He pushed towards the couple the brochure again "my nurse will measure your leg so we can find you the best brace for you. This way, we can also start to slowly cut down on the pain medications" this time Javier reached his hand to grab the brochure.

There was a silence in the room for a few minutes, while the doctor collected everything to put in order in Kevin's file, Javier was looking at the brochure and Kevin was staring at the floor.

"What about my service?" Kevin asked in a small, quiet voice, looking up slowly at the doctor. Javier raised his head suddenly looking from Kevin to the doctor. From the shock of the news it didn't even register to him, that Kevin won't be able to go back to do what he did all of his adult life.

"I'm sorry" the doctor started, stopping what he was doing and putting both hands on the table "But I'm going to have to fill out a report saying you are not fit for an active military service anymore".

Kevin felt the walls closing in on him, his heart was pounding, he was starting to sweat, he couldn't sit there anymore. Javier was feeling his partner getting edgy, so he put down the brochure on the table and turned to Kevin, using his hands to turn Kevin's chair to him, so they were sitting in front of each other.

"Kevin" he said softly "Look at me bro" he reached both hands and put them on Kevin's thighs. Kevin raised his head, his eyes glassy from tears that threatened to fall.

The doctor got up and excused himself, wanting to give the couple a couple of minutes alone. It wasn't the first time he delivered that kind of news to soldiers, but it never ceased to hurt.

"It's going to be OK" Javier kept going, once the door to the office closed behind the doctor "We'll figure it out together… Just take a deep breath and try to calm down, alright? I'm right here with you, I'm not going anywhere Kev" Javier held their gaze, trying to convey some calmness towards his partner, who at least seemed to be breathing normally.

Kevin didn't look anywhere but at Javier's brown calming loving eyes "What am I going to do?" he asked in a voice that reminded Javier of a scared 5 year old boy and he grabbed Kevin's hands in his "I don't know how to do anything else Javi, I've never wanted to do anything else. And now there are things I'm not even going to be able to do" he tried to take a deep breath, but it came out shaky "I just… I don't…" He felt frustrated, throwing his hands in the air and slumping back in the chair.

Javier reached out his hand to caress Kevin's cheek "I know Kev. But you've got me, OK? I'm not going anywhere and I'll help you with anything you need… we'll figure it out" he leaned closer and held Kevin's neck firmly, laying a soft loving kiss on his lips. Kevin's tense body relax a bit and he let Javier hold him in place, grounding him, calming him, helping him breath normally and stopping the tears from falling. He sent a quick thanks to whoever was responsible for the fact that he had Javier in his life.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they rode the elevator to the homicide floor of the 12th prescient. The elevator doors opened and they both stepped out, Kevin headed straight in to the break room, while Javier made his way towards Becket and Castle, who were sitting in Becket's desk.

Becket and Castle looked up at him "What's up Espo?" Castle asked. Esposito didn't answer, only leaned with his hands on Becket table and looked at the break room, Becket looked where he was looking "What's going on Espo?" The only response she got was a deep sigh coming out of Esposito. He looked down, stood up and looked back up at both Becket and Castle "We just came from the doctor… and it's not good".

"Why?" Castle asked softly, looking intently at Esposito.

Esposito felt like his body was made of Jelly, he had to sit down. He took a chair from another desk and brought it to face Becket desks. "Doc said that they pretty much did everything they can and that that's it", he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back.

"That's it? I don't understand" Castle said leaning forward, putting his elbows on his knees. Becket put her pen down and focused on Esposito.

"The physiotherapy doesn't help anymore and a surgery won't really do anything for him so… it's crutches… for the rest of his life".

Both Becket and Castle looked towards the break room. The only visible thing from their place was Kevin's feet on the sofa, where it seems like he was lying down. Becket turned to Javier "Is there anything you guys need?" she asked softly. Javier only shrugged his shoulders.

Castle looked at Javier suddenly and opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it before any sound could be heard. He looked between Javier and Becket for a few minutes, until Becket couldn't take it anymore "What?" she asked looking at him pointedly.

"I was just thinking" he started looking at Javier "And I haven't talked about it with Kate yet, but…" he stopped and looked at Becket, who just looked at him "We were planning on going to my house at the Hamptons next weekend, why won't you join us?" he looked between Javier and Becket. Becket turned to look at Javier and smiled "I'm sure the two of you can use a vacation".

"I don't want to intrude on your vacation guys" Javier said softly to them.

"You're not, it will be fun, just the four of us… we can hang out together and we can split if you guys feel like you need some alone time" Becket tried to reassure him.

"Come on Espo, you've been bugging me about that place for months" Castle looked at him with sincere hope in his eyes. Javier couldn't do anything else but smile and nod his head in acceptance.

* * *

Kevin and Javier were in awe of Castle's Hamptons house, when Castle showed them around, directing them at the end of the tour to their bedroom for the weekend. Castle and Javier brought their bags inside and everyone made their way to the kitchen.

"Dinner?" Castle asked. They were late leaving the city, and got to the Hamptons a lot later than they planned. Becket and Javier got stuck with a case that just didn't want to be solved and with a witness lying it just made everything worse. But they managed to work everything out at the end, it just meant leaving 3 hours later than planned.

Everyone nodded enthusiastically to answer Castle's question and sat around the counter, while he started making dinner. They fell into a light comfortable conversation.

They got to eat dinner at around 9 pm that night, and once they were done, about an hour later, each couple retired to their room, tired and ready for a nice and calm Saturday morning.

When suddenly Javier hears a thump he's out of bed in a heartbeat. He finds Kevin on the floor, on his hands and knees, breathing hard, eyes tight shut and sweat starting to form on his forehead and the back of his neck. Javier rushed to his side, lift and turn him around, under his arms, so Javier is sitting with his back to the wall and Kevin is resting with his back to Javier chest, head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Kev?" Javier anxiously asked urgency in his voice, that any other given moment, Kevin would have been able to detect, but right now, he couldn't even hear him. Javier hugged him with both of his hands and pressed harder "Kevin, what's wrong?" This time, Javier soft, on the verge of panicking, voice managed to infiltrate Kevin's consciousness and all he managed to answer, in a horse filled with pain voice was "Stepped on my leg".

At this exact time, their bedroom door opened, and Rick and Kate came rushing in "Are you OK?" "What's wrong?" Came flying from the entrance to the room, towards the couple who was sitting on the floor, on the other side.

"He stepped on his left leg" came Javier's answer. Now he was breathing hard too, trying he's hardest to keep both himself and Kevin calm. "It's OK Kev, I've got you, it will pass, just try to breath, short, shallow breaths, you know the drill" he told Kevin, trying to keep his voice soft and calming.

He lifted his head up, not stopping the soothing circles he was making on Kevin's chest and looked at Kate and Rick "Can you get me his pain meds? They're in the blue bag by the closet". Kate went straight to the closet to get the bag, while Rick made his way out of the room to get a glass of water, when he heard Kate's voice "And get a wet towel", Rick's voice came answering "OK" from the kitchen.

Javier started to feel the sweat on Kevin's neck and face. His T-shirt started to feel soaked, his hands were holding his left thigh, both legs spread out in front of him, his breathing was shallow and short, the only indication Javier had that his boyfriend actually heard him.

Kate moved to crouch in front of Kevin, putting the meds bottle on the floor next to her and rested her hand on Javier's shoulder, in an attempt to sooth and calm him down. Rick came running in to the room with a glass of water and a towel. He handed the water to Kate and the towel to Javier. Javier used the towel to clean Kevin's neck and massaged it a bit, than he put his right hand on Kevin's forehead and pushed his head back to rest on his right shoulder. He used the towel to wash some of the sweat from Kevin's forehead and face.

"Kev" he said softly, quietly, Kevin's eyes were still shut "you need to take your medication, it'll help".

Kevin opened his eyes slowly, barely managed to see something through the fog of pain and tears and looked at Kate. She used that opportunity and gave him a pill. It seems like his hand took forever to be raised to hers and then to his mouth. His other hand didn't leave his thigh. She handed him the glass of water, leaving one hand to support his.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Javier on the floor with Kevin between his legs, Kate crouching before them and Rick standing on the other side of the guys. Once they saw Kevin's hands leaving his thighs and him opening his eyes normally, though the pain and tears were still there, he seemed to be more in focus, Javier pushed him a bit forward and put his right hand under Kevin's left one.

"Lets move to the bed" he told Kevin.

Rick came over in an instant putting his left arm under Kevin's right one. They helped him up and over to the bed, being extra careful with every move. Once he was lying down he turned his head towards the threesome "Sorry" he said quietly.

"It's OK Kev, just rest for a bit" Javier answered and went to put the towel back in the bathroom. Kate patted his shoulder and took Rick outside. Javier came back and lay down next to Kevin. He was lying on his right side, supporting his head with his right hand and used his left one to caress Kevin's hair, until he could see Kevin's eyes closing slowly and he fell asleep.

When they woke up in the morning, the smell of coffee and bacon was filling their nostrils. Javier stretched and turned on his side to look at Kevin. Kevin was lying on his stomach and was starting to wake up.

"I'm hungry" Javier said quietly.

Kevin laughed softly "figures".

Javier nudged his shoulder and rolled to the other side of the bed, got up and found a shirt to wear. Kevin turned slowly to his back and sat up.

"Hey Javi" he said softly and waited for Javier to look at him "I'm sorry about what happened last night, I just… I forgot for a second you know?" he said and rubbed the back of his neck "I just wanted to get some water, and was still half asleep…" he drifted off.

Javier went to sit next to him in the bed and rested his hand on Kevin's right leg "It's OK Kevin, it's probably not the last time it'll happen… It's OK" he said softly, kissing Kevin lightly on the lips "Now come on, this smell is killing me".

Kevin chuckled and went to grab his brace and crutches to follow Javier in to the kitchen.

After they finished eating and cleaning, they all moved to the living room. Kate went outside to sit by the pool with a book, while Rick brought an XBOX game to the living room. Javier and he settled on one couch, picking up the remotes, while Kevin lay down on the other couch, facing the TV.

"So, you guys, I have a… sort of a question for you" Rick said, pausing the game and looked up at Javier and Kevin.

Javier looked at Rick "What?" and Kevin craned his neck backwards to look at him too.

"You know how I'm working right now on my next Nikki Heat?" both men nodded at him "I was thinking about maybe working a character based on you Kevin in to the story".

That made Kevin sit up "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Think about it" he said, turning towards Kevin and getting more and more enthusiastic as he continued "A Captain in the special forces, who comes back from the war wounded and needs to learn how to live again in the world of living. And his badass homicide detective boyfriend who helps him through everything"

"I… I don't know Rick" Kevin managed to say after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I'll write it good, I promise" Rick said moving to sit on the edge of the couch.

"It's our private life Castle" Javier said "I don't want my relationship to be put out there for everyone to see".

"But it won't" Rick didn't give up "Look guys, what you two have, people need to see this kind of a relationship. I mean, think about all the stereotype you hear about gay men, you guys are symbolizing something else" he stopped for a second to make sure they were both listening to him. "Look at you guys, both of you has two of the most macho jobs possible, you are in to sports and stuff like that, I mean… it's just…" he took a deep breath trying to work his over active imagination "People need to know that this kind of a relationship exists. Think about the role model you can be for young men out there" he stopped and looked intently at both of his companion.

Kevin and Javier looked at each other "I…" Kevin started, but just didn't know how to continue. Javier just stared at both his partner and the writer, back and forth.

"Let's make a deal, OK?" Castle, seeing the skepticism in both of his friends eyes was looking for the best solution for everyone "I'll let you read it before I'm passing it on to my publisher, so you'll see I have good intentions and that I didn't put there anything you didn't want to" he looked expectantly at them.

Again Kevin and Javier looked at each other, seeming as if they are making a whole conversation with just their eyes. Eventually Kevin shrugged his shoulders and after Javier said "OK", went back to lie down. Castle smiled at them both and him and Javier went back to their video game.

About an hour later, Becket made her way inside the house. Javier and Castle were still playing, but Kevin seemed to be asleep. She made her way to the couch he was lying on and lifted his head gently, sitting underneath him and put his head on her thigh. He made a dissatisfied sound and furrowed his brows, but as she ran her fingers through his hair he seemed to settle down.

"Do you guys want to go to town, wander around for a bit?" She asked quietly Castle and Javier, as to not wake Kevin.

"oooh, that's a good idea" Castle told her, with a smile.

"I don't know, I think we'll stay here" Javier said "I don't really want to wake him up after the night he had" he looked softly at Kevin.

"Do you mind if we'll go out without you?" Becket asked, all the while still running her fingers through Kevin's soft hair.

"No, sure, go have fun" he smiled sincerely at them both.

Kate managed to get up, without disturbing Kevin's sleep and she and Castle made their way out the door and to their car. Javier moved to where Castle was sitting, on the closest side of the couch to Kevin's head. He resumed Becket's abandon act, of running his fingers through Kevin's hair. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on, searching for something fun and light to watch.

When Castle and Becket came back, Becket went to put the stuff they bought in the kitchen, while Castle made his way outside. Kevin was lying down on a towel, with his swimsuit on and an open book lying next to him. He was lying on his stomach, facing the pool. Javier was in the water, standing and facing Kevin. Both men had a huge smile on their faces. Javier pushed himself forward and caught Kevin in a kiss, using his right hand to caress Kevin's left cheek. Kevin put his right hand on Javier's back of the neck, holding him close, while he lifted himself a bit with his left hand.

"Rick, why are you standing in the doorway?" Becket's voice came from next to him.

Rick's soft voice made her look where he was looking "I don't think I've ever seen Espo so relax and happy".

Javier and Kevin pulled away from the kiss, but left their foreheads touching. Oblivious to their surroundings, smiles on both their faces. Javier said something that made Kevin laugh softly and shake his head.

Becket smiled to herself "I think he only lets himself go when he's around Kevin. He's probably the only person in the world that can make Espo forget about everything else but them". Her tone was the same one as Castle's. She looked up at him. Castle lowered his head and gave her a sweet slow kiss. "Like that?" he asked quietly.

"mmhmm" was her only verbal answer. She grabbed his hand and they moved outside to sit on the chairs next to Kevin, once Javier left his side to go back to his swimming.

Becket got bored from sitting around pretty fast, so she got up and went to change to her swimsuit and joined Javier in the water. In the meantime, Kevin lifted himself up and moved to sit on the chair on Castle's other side.

"Thank you Rick, for inviting us here" Kevin said, looking at him.

"Of course" Rick looked at him sincerely "It's actually very nice, we should do it again" he smiled at Kevin, who returned his smile and nodded his agreement.

"So Kevin" Rick started slowly, waiting for Kevin to look at him "Do you know what you're going to do, after being formally discharged?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders "Not really" he simply answered quietly, moving his gaze towards Javier and Kate, who were talking in the pool.

Castle sensed Kevin didn't really felt comfortable talking about the subject, so he changed it to something he thought would be easier.

"So when are you going to ask him to marry you?"

"What?" Kevin's head turned towards him so fast, Castle was afraid he broke his neck.

"I mean, you guys have been together for years, you are obviously in love with each other and are perfect together, why not?"

Kevin seemed to think about it "I… I don't know… I mean, we've talked about it, but with me being away so much, we just never really done anything serious about it you know?" his gaze moved between Castle and Javier, landing with his last words on Castle.

"Then why not do it now? If you want, I would be more than happy to lend you my beautiful Hamptons home" Castle said, motioning around with his hands to the property around them.

Kevin looked around and shrugged his shoulders "Maybe… I'll talk to Javi about it" he said with a contemplating look.

Castle smiled to himself, pushing the subject further "Have you guys talked about having a family?"

Kevin looked at him suspiciously "What with all those questions? Did Javi say something to you?" the thought of Javier talking to Castle about stuff like that instead of with him, was very out of character. Javi and he never had a problem with talking to each other about anything and everything.

"No, he didn't, I was just wandering…" Castle answered fast, not wanting to cause any trouble between the couple "It's just that, you guys are not getting younger and let's face it it's not going to be a walk in the park for you guys to have a child and since both of you doesn't really have a big family I figured maybe it would be something that you both would love to have together" he kept his gaze on Kevin, not backing down from his words.

Kevin looked at him and was silent for a few minutes "I…" he drifted off, trying to organize his thoughts, looking at Javier, trying to picture him with a little boy or a girl, _their_ boy or girl in the pool swimming around, playing and laughing. He found himself smiling softly, wistfully. "I think I would actually like that" he said looking Castle straight in the eyes "Being a dad, having a kid with Javi… I think we will be good".

Castle smiled at him, happy with the answer he got "You'll be great Kevin" he said.

Kevin smiled back, the sincerity and hope in Castle's voice and smile, made him look forward to the great and wonderful experiences waiting for him and Javier in the future. For the first time since his last visit to his Doctor, he didn't think about everything he lost, about all the things he wouldn't be able to do and about the new career he's going to have to figure out. But about getting married and having kids and spending as much time as he can with his family and friends. Javier and Kate's laughter came over his thoughts and he looked up to see Castle emerging from the bottom of the pool and he couldn't help but get excited and hopeful for the future.


End file.
